Milk and Cookies
by Jadelyne Scarlett
Summary: ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba siguiéndola en secreto? Se pregunto. Meses quizá. La observo de nuevo a través del parabrisas de su auto. Decepcionada, cansada, botando una piñata destrozada en el bote de basura./ —¿Usted come niños?.— /El soltó una leve carcajada a través de la mascara.— No los como muy seguido, me dan indigestión.—
1. Las traes

**[Tag, You`re it]**

* * *

 **1**

¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba siguiéndola en secreto? Se pregunto.

Meses quizá.

La observo de nuevo a través del parabrisas de su auto. Decepcionada, cansada, Botando una piñata destrozada en el bote de basura, Su cumpleaños, se recordó a si mismo. Ella acababa de cumplir años y celebrar una fiesta sin invitados. ¿Cuan mal la podría dejar aquello? No importaba, èl la compensaría por las lagrimas derramadas, pensó.

La conoció en aquel parque de diversiones de la ciudad. En donde el mostraba al publico su show de marionetas a tamaño real. Sin ser visto nunca, un artista sin rostro, mas que aquella mascara de lobo salvaje que le gustaba usar para saludar a su publico después de cada show. Si, el la vio entre el publico en aquella ocasión, sonriendo a carcajadas y comiendo del algodon de azucar rosa en sus manos, tan rosado como su cabello. Y se pregunto si seria natural, pero por supuesto que lo seria, una mutación del pelirrojo probablemente, puesto que era tan solo una chiquilla de 12 años aparentemente.

Se dejo guiar por su instinto al verla acercarse después del show al verlo bajar del escenario, con los ojos brillantes y aquel gran lazo rojo adornando su ya de por si llamativo cabello.

\- ¿Que te trae por aquí pequeña?. -Le pregunto, ella levanto el rostro y un enorme sonrojo le tiño el rostro.

-¿Usted come niños? - Respondió con otra pregunta.

El soltó una leve carcajada a través de la mascara y fijo su mirada miel en los jades de la niña. - No los como muy seguido, me dan indigestión.- Se agacho a la altura de la niña, pues le llegaba dos cabezas por debajo del hombro, era muy pequeña. La vio girar rápidamente hacia atras cuando una chiquilla rubia le grito a lo lejos.

-¡Vamos Sakura! ¡Sasuke esta cerca del carrusel!

Ella corrió y se limito a observarla meciendo su largo cabello rosado al ir tras la rubia.

Regreso su vista a la niña con semblante decepcionada. En un principio no supo porque exactamente, pero comenzó a seguirla procurando que estuviera bien, pero ya no era suficiente. Ella entro de nuevo a su casa para salir de nuevo enseguida con dirección al supermercado a dos cuadras de su hogar. Encendió el motor y se detuvo en el estacionamiento. Deslizo la mascara de lobo sobre su rostro y salio del auto al ver a la pelirosa salir con sus manos llenas de bolsas.

Ella levanto la vista y lo miro.

-Señor Lobo ¿Que hace aqui?

Le tendió una piruleta de colores pastel.

-Pasaba por aquí y vi que estabas muy pensativa. Tómala.- Ofreció, ella tomo rápidamente la piruleta y se la llevo a la boca. - ¿Que te tiene tan triste?

-Mi cumpleaños fue ayer, pero no llego nadie. - Respondió. - Mama ha estado tan molesta toda la semana con papa que ni siquiera me presta atención.

-Mira el lado positivo, ganaste una paleta. -

La vio parpadear pesadamente, Los efectos del somnífero estaban haciendo efecto en la niña, ella soltó las bolsas repentinamente y cayo frente a el. La tomo en brazos junto a las bolsas en el suelo y le recostó en la parte trasera del auto.

* * *

 _ **Milk and cookies**_

* * *

Un pie frente al otro, a través de su largo vestido pomposamente transparente y lleno de listones, el asfalto húmedo. El día lluvioso y la suave brisa en su rostro, el Sr. Lobo saludándola cada dia desde aquel pequeño encuentro en su feria favorita, una paleta y todo era borroso después de eso.

Tallo sus ojos con pesades y se levanto lentamente adaptando su vista. Abrió los ojos ampliamente al darse cuenta que estaba sobre una enorme cama en forma de baúl de juguetes, con peluches y muñecas por doquier. Observo a su al rededor buscando una puerta, pero no había nada, solo una gran habitación, sin puertas ni ventanas, rodeada de cuadros pintorescos y cortinas de colores.

Pellizco su pálido brazo tratando de comprobar si era un sueño, pero no despertó de aquel lugar.

-No estas soñando pequeña. Yo te traje aquí.- La voz gruesa del Lobo retumbo tras de ella, sentado en la penumbra de la habitacion tras la cama. Ella se sobresalto.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Bunnies! Planeo hacer una pequeña historia basada en la saga Cry baby de Melanie Martinez. Espero les agrade.

Los adoro.

¿reviews?


	2. Sensible

**[Cry Baby]**

* * *

 **2**

Se sentó lentamente al escuchar la voz del Señor Lobo detrás de ella y observo atentamente el cuadro frente a ella, en donde un extraño conejo miraba directamente hacia la derecha. La voz enfadada de su madre retumbo en ella como recuerdos amontonados.

 _\- Sakura ¡Cállate de una buena vez!- Fue el grito que recibió por primera vez a los 3 años, después de llorar por el horrible sabor de la comida que su madre le obligaba a comer, o al menos el primero que recordaba._

 _\- ¡Sakura!¡Mierda! Niña, recoge tus malditos juguetes- Grito su madre a una pelirrosa de 5 años._

 _\- ¡Naruto! ¡Dile a tu hermana que deje de llorar y me ayude a limpiar la casa! Esto es un chiquero. -Soltó su madre a todo pulmón desde la cocina al terminar el día de su cumpleaños numero 10._

 _-¡Dile a tu padre de una maldita vez que deje ese teléfono celular y venga a cenar!. - ¿Por que no podía pedirle las cosas de buena manera? Penso tras escuchar a su madre. Se levanto y dejo su muñeca en aquella casa que tanto le gustaba y bajo hacia la sala, en donde su padre estaba sentado frente al televisor con teléfono en mano._

De eso, hace apenas una semana y media.

 _Se encontró llorando en su habitación nuevamente ese dia nublado, en su cumpleaños. ¿Es que todo le tenia que ir tan mal?. Nadie habia asistido a su fiesta de cumpleaños, habia olvidado enviar las invitaciones por lo entusiasmada que estaba y ninguno de sus amigos habia ido para celebrar junto a ell_ a.

* * *

 **Doll House**

* * *

Jugando con tus muñecas, incrédula de tu situación, bloqueada de todo aquello que sucede en tu casa, un hogar roto que disimula perfectamente bien frente a la sociedad. En donde tu padre es un hombre perfecto que cuida y otorga cada capricho de los integrantes de tu familia disfuncional. Giras la mirada y ves a tu madre pasar frente a tu habitación mientras cambias el vestido de tu muñeca favorita, esa de cabello rosado y esponjoso, como el tuyo, hecha lagrimas con una botella "Borboun" en la mano derecha dispuesta a dormir en soledad de nuevo, y recuerdas todo el odio que guarda y desquita contigo en ocasiones por culpa de tu padre.

Vuelves la mirada a tu casa de muñecas en el suelo, justo frente a ti, el molesto olor a plantas quemadas proveniente de la habitación de tu hermano te molesta, pero no dices nada, sabes que tu hermano te mataría si se lo contaras a tus padres. Y lo sabes, sabes que el esta mal, porque es el mayor y el no huye como tu en la irrealidad, porque el esta triste por la ruptura familiar. niegas con la cabeza borrando esos pensamientos, pero la escuchas a través de las paredes que dividen a tu cuarto del baño y al baño del cuarto de tus padres al final del pasillo, la escuchas a ella, esta llorando cada vez mas fuerte, y sabes también que esta a punto de quedarse dormida. Porque es rutina, tu madre siempre hace aquello después de discutir con papa.

Niegas haber escuchado, pero sabes perfectamente que la parte mas cuerda y madura de tu cabeza quiere que veas la realidad.

A la mañana siguiente todos toman sus lugares en lo que llamas "tu familia perfecta". Porque mama vuelve a la cocina, papa esta tomando café en la mesa y tu hermano esta haciendo sus deberes antes de ir a la universidad. La rutina comienza de nuevo, el timbre suena y tu terminas de alistarte, sabiendo perfectamente que Ino a llegado con su mama para llevarte al colegio.

Das un breve vistazo hacia atrás antes de entrar al coche junto con Ino y su madre, sabiendo que por la noche, aquella familia perfecta se volverá imperfecta y tendrás que volver a jugar con tus muñecas.


	3. Fiesta lamentable

**[Carousel]**

* * *

 **3**

Las luces brillantes del carnaval iluminaron la mirada de la pelirrosa, aquel dia pintaba ser especial, porque la niña amaba los payasos, y habia muchos por el lugar,

La madre de Ino había conversado con su madre, Y por eso ella estaba ahi, junto a su mejor amiga, corriendo por todo el lugar como chiquillas de preescolar, entre algodón de azúcar, y juegos mecánicos por doquier. Paro en seco y se escondió al ver al niño que le gustaba desde hace tiempo, un pelinegro que le había enamorado desde que comenzó a asistir al colegio, Ino se detuvo unos pasos delante de ella y se giro para verla.

-Toma mi mano, vamos allá. - le dijo alegre la rubia mientras señalaba un espectacular show de marionetas en el fondo del carnaval.

Y por un momento se olvido de todo.

El algodón en su mano era testigo de aquello, pues estaba casi completo tras 10 minutos en el show. La historia le atrapo, pues casualmente era una historia de trágica comedia.

Y fue cuando _el_ bajo de la parte mas alta del escenario, con aquella mascara de lobo aterradora y una mirada profunda de color caramelo.

La niña de ojos jade se levanto y camino por instinto al haber recordado el cuento de caperucita y el lobo, debía aclarar su duda inocente. El hombre vestido de lobo camino hacia ella y se agacho a su altura brevemente. La pregunta de la niña le causo cierta ternura.

\- ¡Vamos Sakura! ¡Sasuke esta cerca del carrusel!. - Grito la rubia sacando a la pelirrosa de su breve trance. Corrió junto a su amiga y llegaron al carrusel, esperando su turno para subir.

\- ¿Por que no la hablas? la rubia a su amiga.

La pelirrosa se sonrojo y desvió la mirada mientras se aferraba al unicornio que montaba. -No lo se, me da miedo.-

\- Cobarde

* * *

 _ **Pity Party**_

* * *

Comió una galleta con chispas de chocolate mientras escribía lentamente en cada hoja, su cumpleaños se acercaba y estaba muy feliz, por fin podría declararse al chico que le gustaba, seria ahí. En su fiesta.

Sorbió un poco de su vaso de leche con vainilla y bajo corriendo las escaleras con el montón de invitaciones en mano. Abrió la puerta y se dispuso a salir hacia el buzón frente a su casa.

\- ¡Sakura! ¡Ven un momento!.- Llamo la madre de la pelirrosa.

Se detuvo en el primer escalón y regreso hacia dentro de la casa, Puso las invitaciones sobre la mesa junto a la puerta de entrada y fue hacia la cocina. La mujer de cabello rubio le tendió una amplia canasta llena de ropa.

-Acomoda esta ropa, parece que lloverá pronto y debe secarse lo mas rápido posible. Cuando acabes regresa dentro y dile a tu hermano que necesito que me lleve al centro comercial.

Ella asintió rápidamente y salio corriendo hacia la parte trasera de la casa.

.

.

.

Se dejo caer en la cama dispuesta a dormir, había dejado las invitaciones y estaba cansada. Estaba sola en casa y el sueño no la dejaba mantener los ojos abierto.

\- Mañana sera un gran dia. - Susurro mientras se acurrucaba entre las sabanas.

* * *

Su cumpleaños llego y las horas pasaban rápidamente. Cada adorno estaba puesto, el pastel estaba en la mesa y la piñata adornaba el centro de la sala.

Se pregunto porque no llegaba nadie mientras sorbia un poco de soda y soplaba el confeti que tenia en su mano izquierda sobre el sofa. Se levanto lentamente y camino hacia su habitación mientras un sentimiento amargo le inundaba la garganta.

Se recostó y quedo dormida hasta el anochecer, nadie llego.

Su madre la llamo desde la cocina y se dispusieron a limpiar todo aquello. Se sintió frustrada.

\- Al menos come algo de eso, no voy a tirar toda esta mierda. - Le dijo su madre y le dio un plato con pastel.

Se levanto al terminar aquel trozo de pastel y camino hacia la piñata, deseaba hacerla añicos. Comenzó a golpearla y el llanto se junto en sus ojos. un sollozo escapo y la piñata termino destrozada en el suelo. - ¿Por que nadie llego?. - Se pregunto nuevamente. Y un recuerdo vago llego a su mente.

¡Las invitaciones!

Corrió hacia la puerta del frente y levanto los libros que había sobre la mesa de la entrada, y ahí las vio. bajo aquellos libros de su hermano. Se dejo caer con las invitaciones en la mano y se sintió realmente estúpida.

\- Tira esa piñata. - Le dijo su madre asomándose desde la cocina, pues estaba repartiendo el pastel en diferentes toppers para guardarlo en el refrigerador. - Y necesito que vayas al supermercado y traigas algo de cereal y harina para hot cakes. -


	4. Leche, Galletas y Pastel

_._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _El hombre la observo a través de aquella faceta de lobo tan realista que aterraba,_

 _Los ojos tornasol destellaron._

 _Un escalofrió recorrió su piel y supo enseguida que estaba en problemas._

* * *

 **Milk, Cookies and Cake**

* * *

 **4**

— Te sentirás mejor en un momento. — Le dijo. El hocico de lobo siguió el movimiento del hombre dentro al hablar. Y estuvo segura que aquello era lo que menos podría esperar en ese momento. Su sentido común se lo decía a gritos. Era una niña, pero no era estúpida. — Solo debes recuperar fuerzas. Si, eso te sentara bien. — El lobo comenzó a hablar entre dientes hacia si mismo. Divagando, perdido. Lo vio ponerse de pie y girarse sobre si mismo, deslizo un gran cuadro a la derecha y pudo ver una puerta detrás.

El saco una llave y en cuanto se fue, escucho el sonido que indicaba, de nuevo, que estaba encerrada.

Las piernas le temblaban, la cabeza le dolía y estaba completamente segura que no estaba soñando después de aquel pellizco. — Un malestar mas. — Murmuro.

¿Sus padres la estarían buscando? ¿Sasuke se habrá dado cuenta de que no estaba detrás de el como siempre?. Habia tantas preguntas en su cabeza y a pesar de la situación no tenia miedo del hombre. Quizás era por su clara inocencia, o por que siempre confiaba en aquellos que por un instante se mostraban amables. Ingenua, era la palabra. Sostuvo un peluche con forma de conejo en sus manos, uno muy bonito por cierto. De colores pastel y un gran moño celeste en su cuello a modo de corbatilla, aunque un poco, demasiado suave. Casi escurría entre sus brazos.

Se dejo caer de nuevo en la cama pensando alguna forma de escapar. Pero era demasiado torpe incluso jugando a las escondidas. Quizá lo mejor seria simplemente ganar la confianza del lobo y salir huyendo en cuanto hubiera un descuido. Si ,definitivamente eso podía funcionar.

.

El la observo a través del monitor. Pues había preparado una serie de cámaras para vigilar a la pequeña « Algodón de azúcar ». Por un momento se pregunto que era lo que le atraía de una niña. — Hay tantas cosas— Murmuro al aire mientras retiraba la mascara de su cabeza. Su cabello carmín se deslizo rebelde en cuanto se libero de aquello y su mirada miel, tornasolada y brillante por la excitación emocional evidente, brillo con el reflejo de la luz de la pantalla. Dio un sorbo a su cafe y suspiro.

Aquello que habia hecho estaba mal. Pero la mejor solución era tenerla para el un tiempo, necesitaba saber porque le atraía tanto una niña como aquella. Y que mejor solución que estudiarla.

Podría disecarla, incluso utilizarla como una muñeca de compañía. Pero no, la verdad no estaba seguro con aquello. Mas bien era, una clase de atracción romántica, —Probablemente... — Se dijo. Si, quizá aquello no era tan malo como su maqueavelica mente estaba pensando. Habia demasiada información en su cabeza que debía procesar.

Eso. Y que casualmente había cometido un delito ligeramente... grave.

Su mente divago por un momento, perdiendose en la nada un momento antes de voltear hacia su «pequeño» estudio. Quizá simplemente tenia un alto nivel de creatividad al ver a la chiquilla de cabello rosado.

Unas cuantas horas pasaron hasta que decidio ir a verla en persona de nuevo. Llego junto a ella y la encontro dormida, dejo la bandeja que llevaba en manos a un lado y trato de despertarla jalando de su mejilla.

— Sakura. — Repitio unas cuantas veces.

La aludida abrio sus ojos y lo observo curiosa. Aquel «lobo» era bastante extraño.

— He pensado algunas cosas. Pero primero debes comer. — le ofreció la comida. Sakura lo miro con desconfianza — Anda, no le he puesto nada. —

Sakura tomo la comida y comenzó con el primer bocado de manera rápida. El pelirrojo, dentro de la mascara la observaba fascinado. Le ofrecio unas galletas demasiado grandes y ella sonrio. — ¿No me temes? Podria lastimarte. — Le dijo a Sakura.

Ella levanto la mirada hacia el y negó con la galleta aun en su boca antes de darle un mordisco. — Si usted lo hubiese querido, ya me hubiera lastimado. —

— Eres una niña muy lista. — Destaco el. Sakura sonrio.

— Siempre me lo han dicho. —

Sasori pensó por un momento las cosas mientras la veia comer. Una chispa cruzo su mente con nuevos planes he ideas — Digamos que es una fiesta con un ligero retraso. Por tu cumpleaños. — Le dijo de forma curiosamente seria. — Es un secreto. Y nadie debe saberlo. —

Sakura termino de comer y le observo de manera sorprendida. Nadie habia celebrado su cumpleaños. ¿Acaso no queria lastimarla? ¿No era por eso que la tenia encerrada?. — No lo comprendo. —

El la observo de manera extraña a travez de la mascara. Ella no pudo notar aquello. — Digamos que solo quería sorprenderte, pequeña. En cuanto termines te llevare a casa. Y recuerda... — Puso un dedo frente al hocico de la mascara — ... es un secreto.—


	5. Ella es tan tranquila

_._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Abrió_ _los ojos en el jardín de su casa_

 _Nadie la esperaba_

 _Pero el recuerdo del lobo en su mente se colaba._

* * *

 **Pacify her**

* * *

 **5**

Cualquier persona diría que tener quince años era algo fenomenal. Estabas en la flor de la juventud y las hormonas comenzaban a realizar cambios en tu mente y fisionomía. Pero para ella no. Todo en ello le llevaba a sentir odio, celos, rencor y traición. Ya lo habia visto venir, y por un momento, cuando mas confundida estaba habia decidido buscar al extraño lobo del circo. _¿Porque buscar al hombre que te secuestro cuando niña para contarle tus penas?_ se pregunto varias veces en el trayecto. — El era la unica persona que habia sido lo suficientemente amable con ella como para no odiarle como a todos los que conocia.

Pero el no estaba. Ni el, ni el circo. Y ahi su esperanza callo en picada.

Y no hubiese habido ningun problema, no. Por supuesto que no lo hubiera sido. Pero ahi estaba, de vuelta en casa y frente a « **ella** ». Sentada en el sillón. Estaba Ino, su antigua mejor amiga, abrazada a Sasuke Uchiha, su primer amor. Oh, Obviamente ella no exteriorizo sus pensamientos, no seria capaz de hacer algo como aquello, para Ino, Sakura aun era su mejor amiga. Una que habia comprendido la relación que ahora tenia con el pelinegro. En cambio, para Sakura, quien habia callado por un año entero, era todo lo contrario. Estaba recelosa, confundida y muy herida.

Pero era masoquista, y todos sabemos que siendo asi no llegaria a ningun lado emocionalmente.

Se encerró en si misma observando a la pareja frente a ella, conversando animadamente, sonrio de manera plastica y asentia a todo lo que decian.

Estaba harta. Y a esa edad, ya era preocupante algo como aquello.

— ¿Y ese chico del que me hablabas? — Le dijo Ino a Sakura, Como no queriendo.

Sakura sonrio de manera incomoda y decidio mentir un poco. Ya era mucha humillación tener a su mejor amiga colgada del hombre de quien se habia enamorado cuando niña.

— Esta de gira. Pero pronto regresara. — Y era una enorme mentira, pues tenia 5 años exactos sin saber del hombre vestido de lobo.

No lo conocia, nunca lo vio sin su mascara. Pero sabia que tenia una voz muy particular, apostaba a que seria muy atractivo. Junto a un aroma extraño de madera y canela aunque para nada molesto. Se encogio de hombros y dejo salir un suspiro.

El pelinegro alzo una ceja y la observo por primera vez en el dia. Pues no habia alejado su vista de la rubia a su lado. Sakura se le antojo, dulce. Muy espontanea y demasiado inocente para su gusto, pero era endemoniadamente atractiva a la corta edad que poseia. Y no era que el fuese muy viejo. Para nada, quiza solo unos cuatro años mas que ambas chiquillas en la habitación.

Sasuke la estudio con mas atención. Y por un momento se pregunto el porque de elegir a Ino Yamanaka en lugar de a ella. Porque no le era indiferente, por supuesto. Pero la chiquilla rubia era mas facil de utilizar y ella estaba perfectamente de acuerdo con aquello. En cambio la pelirosada se miraba muy delicada. Y el odiaba lastimar las cosas bonitas. Era mejor asi, solo contemplandola de lejos estaria bien.

* * *

Sasori estaciono su auto cerca de la casa de aquella chiquilla de cabello extravagante. La habia visto buscarle. Pero el circo habia cambiado de zona por el invierno. Aunque eso no habia evitado que la siguiera estudiando durante ese tiempo. Verla madurar era un deleite. Y no era de extrañar que atrajera la atencion del publico masculino. Aquello de alguna manera le crispaba los nervios. Después de dejarla en el jardin de su casa durante la madrugada habia sido muy poco caballeroso, y vaya que lo reconocía con culpa. Pero no se habia ido del lugar en donde se escondía hasta ver que la niña entrara a su casa.

Apretó el volante regresando su mente al presente.

Siempre se pregunto porque se sentia de aquella manera. Le habia sido muy dificil darse cuenta que se habia enamorado, de una niña. Una carcajada salio de sus labios y un leve colapso nervioso le ataco. Aquello era por lo cual se ocultaba en una falsa faceta de hombre lobo en sus funciones. Vivir entre la delgada linea entre estar cuerdo y explotar en locura era difícil de llevar.

Por suerte la mayor parte del tiempo podía medicarse para controlar aquello.

Arranco el auto nuevamente una vez el colapso se detuvo. Volvio en si y un halo de tristeza cruzo su mirada seguido de una locura inminente nuevamente, Sakura podria disfrutar la vida normal durante un tiempo mas.

Ella era suya, aquello ya estaba decidido. De una manera u otra, solo era cuestión de tiempo.


End file.
